1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet dishes and more particularly pertains to a new protective pet dish for preventing crawling insects from climbing into the pet dish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet dishes is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet dishes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pet dishes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,149; U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,711; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,609; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,627; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,626; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,353.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective pet dish. The inventive device includes a container resting on a resting frame. The resting frame has a plurality of support legs downwardly depending therefrom. Each of the support legs has a moat cup. Each moat cup has a base and spaced apart inner and outer ring walls. The base of the moat cup has a center and an outer perimeter. The outer ring wall of the moat cup is upwardly extended around the outer perimeter of the base of the moat cup. The inner ring wall of the moat cup is upwardly extended from the base of the respective moat cup between the center of the base and the outer perimeter of the base. The inner ring wall defines a center space. The inner and outer ring walls define a moat space therebetween for holding a fluid therein. The lower end of each support leg is inserted into the center space of the associated moat cup such that the lower end of the support leg rests on the base of the moat cup.
In these respects, the protective pet dish according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing crawling insects from climbing into the pet dish.